Storage systems may provide memory having locations configured to store data for users. However, the locations may be configured to have particular size limitations for various reasons, such as maintaining consistent performance.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.